Fated to be yours
by winter rose12
Summary: Even one mate was bad enough, but two? That was a recipe for a disaster. Jessica has to deal with two mates- one vampire, and one werewolf, who are equally determined to have her for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I got inspired to write something, and this is it. If you want tell me what you think, should I continue it.**

In the world I now live in, supernatural creatures exist. They are no longer stories, you have heard as a child, or read about in the books. They are real. Vampire, werewolves, witches, and every other kind of creatures are real. And they live among us. They have their own politicians, they work as normal humans and try to blend in. I was still afraid of those creatures, even if they liked now to pretend they were like us.

In my world, there were certain types of people, that could attract either vampires or werewolves. Be their mate. It was something to do with the blood, or the genes, I wasn't very sure. I only knew that when you become a mate to someone, you will get a tattooed on a part of your body his or hers name, in his or hers handwriting . It will happen like with a magic, and this will prove you two really are mates. I didn't know how exactly someone can become a mate, but I knew that this meant this person can't be with anyone else. It bonds the two souls, and they are stuck with each other. If they try to fight this bond, they get ill and may die. To me this always has been very forced , and not romantic at all.

But there were another types of people, that could be mates to the both species. Unique genes and type of blood. It was a very rare gift and such couples were studied . And for my biggest luck, I was one of them. A girl with a long, curly black hair and blue eyes. Me, Jessica Scofield , had become a mate to a werewolf and a vampire. Cool, right? Something, I hadn't ever wanted, or even dreamed it would happen to me. Even one mate was bad enough, but two? That was a recipe for a disaster. A real disaster, and it had to happen to me.

 _ **# # #**_

It all happened when I was first year in the university a month ago. I was 20 years old, and happy to go to study, to live with my friends , Kate and Abigail, in the dorms. We were young, thrilled to live alone, without our parents , to party, date boys. I was ready for an adventure. If I only knew that it would really change my life. That I will end up in the biggest adventure in my life.

I had just broken up with a guy, who had cheated on me, and I didn't want to get too involved with someone. I was young, and I knew I will find love again. But fate brought Ryan Blake and Henry Williams into my life. A vampire and a werewolf. An attorney and a banker . Something I would avoid, if I could.

 _ **# # #**_

The day I met Ryan Blake was nice from the beginning. I was going to head home for the weekends and I was in a good mood. Me and Kate have prepared our luggage, we only waited for Abigail to pack hers. We still had time before the train, and after Abby was done, we went to have lunch in the nearest restaurant. We ordered and began to make plans for the weekend, we laughed. I stood up to go to the bathroom. And then right in front of the bathroom, I had bumped into this guy, and he dropped his phone because of me.

'' I'm terribly sorry.''- I bent down to pick up the cell phone, at the same time the man was doing the same. Our hands touched and I felt a spark. The guy was gorgeous, that was the only thought in my mind. Ryan, as I learned later, was 25 years old, and an attorney. But then to me was just a very looking guy I had bumped into. Tall, with a short black hair and green eyes. Very cute.

'' Don't worry. It was my fault too. Have a nice day, miss.''- I stopped staring at him, and wished him a nice day too. Just another handsome stranger.

But imagine my surprise when on the next day, I had _**Ryan**_ , tattooed on my right arm, and it stung. The letters were green, like the color of the eyes of the handsome stranger, and were written in someone's very nice handwriting. I remember fainting.

The next days were hell. My mother have cried, after she saw the bond mark. I had sworn I hadn't done a tattoo, and it had just appeared all by itself. My father wanted to know if I had met someone, a vampire or a werewolf, but I couldn't tell if the guy I had bumped into, was one or not.

I began to get sick. I couldn't get out from the bed, my temperature was always high. I coughed a lot. The doctor my parents have brought me to, said I was a mate to someone, and I had to find him soon, otherwise I would die. My body, my soul needed his, he could heal me. I tried calling my mate in my mind , as the doctor had told me to do. I begged him to come to me, to ease my pain. And he came one night. He rang on our doorbell.

'' Is this where Jessica Scofield lives?''- I remember me and the handsome stranger staring at each other, when my father opened the door, and I was near.-'' My name is Ryan Blake, and I am her mate.''- The young man swallowed.-'' You have to invite me in, I can't come in otherwise.''- And this is how I knew. Vampires couldn't enter without an invite to someone's home. I only saw the man before me, Ryan. I felt a magnetic pull to him, I wanted to hug him, to touch his hair.

'' What are you?''- My father asked, still not inviting my mate in. –'' My daughter doesn't need you.''- I walked to Ryan, but my father pulled me back.-'' You will only hurt her.''

'' Please, I want Jessica to be well.''- Ryan Blake's voice was angry this time. He leaned against the doorframe, still staring at me.-'' Your daughter needs me.''- I fainted.

My father agreed to let Ryan near me, so I could get better. But he still didn't like him. His daughter to be bonded with a vampire, her whole life ruined because of some special blood or genes. I was equally scared of Ryan, and in the same time I wanted to be near him. That first night when my vampire mate came to our home, I slept like a baby, because he had stayed by my bedside. We didn't touch, he only sat down on the nearest chair, and slept next to me. He didn't want to scare me of force me into this. But we were tied together, and there was no escaping it.

 _ **# # #**_

I met Henry Williams soon after that. Me and Ryan were still very awkward around each other. We had exchanged our phone numbers , and he told me I was free to call him whenever I want. We went to a few dates, but he was scared to touch me, despite the fact that it could make the things easier for us if we had touched. Ryan saw I was still scared, and he kept his distance, but I have seen that it was hurting him too. Being tied to one guy was bad and awkward enough, but two?

The day I met Henry Williams I was so angry. I had failed one of my exams, someone stole my favorite jacket, and my credit card got stuck in the ATM. And I needed money to pay my rent and to buy ticket so I could return home. Luckily the ATM belonged to a bank. I wiped my tears, ready to go inside the bank and ask for help, when someone touched my shoulder. I felt fire where the hand had touched me.

'' I'm sorry, miss, do you need help?''- A young man asked. Henry was 27 years old as I learned later, and again he was very good looking. Tall, with auburn , a bit longer and curly hair, and blue eyes. The man quickly removed his hand.

'' Yes, my card got stuck.''- I wiped my tears again.

'' I will help you. I work here.''- He smiled, went inside and called for someone. –'' I wish you a nice day, miss.''- I could hug him, if I hadn't stopped myself. I was so happy that I got my card again.

'' Thank you.''- I smiled and thought that maybe this day wasn't so bad. I paid my rent, went home.

On the next day I woke up with _**Henry**_ tattooed on my left thigh, the letters-blue. Not again! This wasn't possible! I got a mate just days ago, why another? Why?

My parents freaked out. I didn't blame them. I was pretty freaked out myself too.

The symptoms were worse than before. I threw up a lot, I barely could stand up on my own. My roommates again lent me their notes. I worried how to tell Ryan about the other, whoever he was. My vampire mate got understandingly angry.

'' We need to find him, you need him too.''- He said one night when even his presence couldn't ease my suffering. –'' As much as I hate it.''- His green eyes flashed in red and he caressed my hair.

My other mate found me too. He called from the bank to ask for me. My father told him to come right now.

He introduced himself to my parents and they led him to my room .The moment Ryan and Henry saw each other , they began fighting.

'' Who are you, leech?''- Henry's eyes flashed in yellow and he pinned Ryan against the wall.-'' What are you doing with my Jessica?''

'' I'm Ryan Blake, and Jessica is my mate too, wolf boy.''- Ryan bared his teeth and pushed my other mate off.

'' Stop it!''- My mother ran and stood between them.-'' You are not helping Jess. Ryan, please. You, too, Henry.''- The both men still glared at each other.

'' Please.''- I said and their eyes focused on me. I didn't want this, and I was sure they didn't either. But we had to deal with this somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here is the second chapter. :)**

 _ **Ryan**_

I have been searching for my mate for thirty years, but I had lost faith I would find her. My father told me she would be my soul mate and I must cherish her. She would be the other part of me, the better one, and I must not lose her.

The day the name _**Jessica**_ appeared on my shoulder, written in small, blue letters, I felt such a joy. I won't be lonely any more. I have found her. The vampire side in me was so happy, it wanted to go to her and never let her out of my arms. I used our bond and saw in my mind a lovely young woman, with curly black hair and kind blue eyes. The face seemed familiar and I remembered the young girl I had bumped into just the other day. Jessica, it was her. Her scent of vanilla and caramel invaded my senses. But I was scared, she would be terrified of me.

But her cries of pain to me, made me throw away all the caution to the wind. Vampire mates suffered when they were away from their other half. I felt the constant urge too, but for the humans it was a lot stronger. And I had let Jessica's unique scent guide me, and I found her.

But my destined one had another mate, a werewolf. A lower species, and I began to hate Henry from the moment I first saw him. My Jessica was also the mate of my enemy. Only for her, I didn't sank my fangs into his throat, only for her. Because Jess would go ill without him.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Henry**_

Mates for my kind were the most important thing. Werewolves could find peace and love only with their mate. With his presence the mate would be a support and loyal partner. Mates were for life, a unique example that the humans were very special although very different from us.

I often dreamed of my mate and imagined what it would be like to finally meet her. Until one day the name _ **Jessica**_ appeared on my abdomen, and it stung. I was so happy, I had found my destined love. I would keep her safe and aid her in whatever she needs. I won't let any harm near her. I pulled the bond between us and saw the face of a cute young woman, with long black hair and amazing blue eyes. My Jessica was very beautiful. I remembered the same young woman, whose card was stuck in the ATM yesterday. Then I was struck by her scent of summer rain, spring flowers, and how relaxing and familiar it was to me. I could easily track her scent and go to her, but I was scared. My wolf side demanded I should run and hug Jessica, shower her with kisses. But the human part of me was scared that the young woman would run away from me, when finding out what I was. I found out Jessica's phone number and address, it was in our database , but I was scared to make the first step.

But when she began to get worse, I had to go to Jessica. I couldn't hide anymore. And she was lovelier than I had thought. But when I met her other mate, a vampire, a ruthless, bloodthirsty species, I nearly lost it. But only for her, I hadn't killed him.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Jessica**_

'' You could have been stuck with a lot worse guys, Jess.''- Kate said and she lifted the cup of coffee to her lips and drank some.-'' I mean those two are really hot.''- She winked and I sighed. I had showed my best friends my mates' Facebook profiles, I had them as friends now. And I had to admit Ryan and Henry were absolutely gorgeous, and they were mine. I was theirs, and it still scared me, no matter that we had found each other two weeks ago. I still wondered how close to me to let them.

'' Yes, if I was bonded to those two, Jess, I wouldn't waste time.''- Abigail said and I blushed when I got very well what she meant.

'' We won't… I won't….''- I blushed more and looked down at my cup of coffee.-'' I am still trying to get used to all of this.''- These two weeks were hell. Ryan and Henry argued all the time for me. Ryan insisted I was bonded to him first, and my other mate should leave. Henry insisted he was safer for me. I had often stood between them, otherwise they would tear each other apart. I knew it must be awful for both of them to have a mate, who was bonded to another. But for all of us three's biggest luck I was one of those rare humans, that were suitable for the both species. We visited a doctor after that, and they did test of three of us. The doctor, Joe Hardy told me that when a vampire was turned or born like that ,a part of his soul was torn apart and it searched for a person, that would match the vampire's nature. And luckily that piece of Ryan's soul found its match in me, and somehow had merged with my soul. When we had touched , it caused this bond to form between us with Ryan. As for Henry, a werewolf mates were known for the fact that they could calm down the beast nature of their mates, partners for life. The doctor said our situation was very unique, and we mustn't try to avoid one another. Easily said than done when the two men were grabbing each other by the throat every time they meet. I had made the both of them swear to stay away from one another, but I was still afraid.

'' What's the feeling like?''- Kate pulled me from my thoughts and I put down the cup with my coffee on the table.

'' Well, definitely weird. I want to be near Ryan, I feel like I can't breathe when he is not around. He is fun, we have the same tastes in music and movies.''- I smiled as thinking about the dark-haired vampire. Ryan was so positive, he always smiled, and he could make people smile too.-'' I am scared of what he is, but he hadn't tried to take my blood. He is very patient with me. I feel so free when I am with him.''- I felt this constant urge to be near Ryan, to hear his voice, side effect of the bond. Just Ryan Blake was like a sunshine, always positive, that it was nice to be around him. I wanted to touch his hair, to hug him, but I was afraid to do so. I was so scared that because of our bond I began to want to be around him all the time, to feel the need of him to bite me. But Ryan Blake was a gentleman, and he only had kissed my cheek or hand, caressed my hair. He wanted to take this between us slowly, but the bond was screaming at me to touch him, and I had often taken his hand in mine. It was like a spark went through me.-'' Henry is kind, but a little reserved, maybe because of our situation. He is smart, likes Arts and poetry, and I feel safe around him.''- I would have laughed before, if someone told me I would be safe around a werewolf, but I was. –'' Henry is a little shy, and I find it cute.''- Henry had a charming smile, and his voice was so kind. I liked the way his blue eyes shined when Henry talked about his favorite paintings or when we visited the art gallery. When he had asked if he could take my hand, I found it so sweet, and I felt like I could fly when my hand touched his. I thanked God my mates weren't trying to force themselves upon me, or to control my life. They let me dictate the pace in our relationship, and I was so glad because of that. I had heard and read stories when the mate was abducted, kept as a hostage, abused. I thanked God fate was kind to me.

'' I'm not going to lie, Jess, you are in a big mess.''- Abby said after we paid the bill.

''I know.''- I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

 _ **# # #**_

It was noon, and I was heading to the bank, where Henry worked. Me and him had agreed when if we could to have lunch together more often. My werewolf mate would often wait for me outside. With a black suit jacket , over his shoulder and a kind smile. Ryan knew about this and he didn't like it. But for my sake my vampire mate agreed to not stop me from seeing Henry.

I felt butterflies in my belly when I opened the door and went inside the bank. Henry wasn't waiting for me, but maybe he was still working. His lunch break would start soon, but maybe he had still some work to do.

'' Henry left, you missed him, Jessica.''- One of his coworkers, Steven, told me. After me and Henry bonded, he had told his friend Steven about me. I hoped only good things.

'' Really? I …''- I checked my phone and he had left me a message , saying something came up. I eyed Steven again, a good looking blond young man with green eyes.-'' How long ago?''- Why would Henry leave without me? He was the one that had insisted on these lunches.

'' About 15 minutes or so.''- Steven rubbed his neck, and avoided my eyes.-'' I shouldn't tell you this, but one of his classmates came and he left with her.''- Suddenly everything got black and Steven wrapped his arms around my waist to support me.-'' Are you all right? Come, sit.''- He guided me to one chair and brought me a glass of water. I couldn't breathe. The jealousy and rage were hurting me. The letters _ **Henry**_ on my thigh were burning me, and I got so dizzy. My mate was with another woman and that was causing me physical pain.-''I'm so sorry, Jessica, I shouldn't have.. I'm sure Henry doesn't feel anything towards…''- I grabbed his forearm and said.

'' You did nothing wrong, Steven. Do you by any chance know where they went?''- Through our bond with Henry, I could feel he was all right, he was smiling, laughing. And it was killing me.

'' No, but I could call him and tell him you are here.''- Steven helped me to stand up. My legs were shaky, and the bond mark hurt awfully. I wanted to find Henry and ask him why he had canceled our date, and who was that woman. I was his mate, he was supposed to choose me over any other woman!

''No, I.. will go home.''- I swallowed my tears. Could Henry be doing this on purpose, to hurt me for being with Ryan sometimes? I would have never expect him to do something like this. –'' Thank you, Steven.''- I gathered my pride and left the bank. Whenever I would meet Henry again, he got some explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryan**

The cup of coffee in my hand began to shake, as I was hit with a wave of sadness and anger. Jessica. It was still so new to me, this bond between us. How her emotions can become mine, that sometimes I wondered who was feeling – me or her. It was both unique and frustrating how close we were. But I was happy, Jessica was my mate, the other half of my soul, the one I have been waiting for so long. I didn't want to scare her away.

I became nauseous and I put the cup down on my desk. I have fed just minutes ago, from the bottle with blood I always carry with me, I shouldn't feel like this. I like drinking from humans, but not while I was on work. I always had a bottle with me.

I gripped my head and groaned. Something was wrong with Jess, she was so sad. Her misery was breaking me apart. I looked at the case on my desk. I had to be in court in about an hour and a half, and I had to pull myself together. The case was about a murder, a husband who killed his wife and dumped her body in the woods. But Jess was more important . I took my cellphone and dialed her number. I unfastened my tie, I needed to breathe freely. My mate's sadness was choking me. I felt the need to cry, and I didn't even know why. My eyes began to water, and I swallowed hard. I got up and opened the window.

'' Hi, Jess.''- I leaned against the window's frame and looked down the streets.

'' Hi, Ryan.''-I could hear a smile , but I knew she was pretending. I wished I could hug her right now, and maybe I would. I knew Jessica had classes right now, and maybe if she was free, we could go somewhere. I wanted to take this slow, to give the both of us time to get used to this bond. I didn't want my vampire side to scare her off, or me to lose control and drink Jess's blood without her permission.

'' Listen, I …know something is wrong. Please, tell me.''- The fresh air helped me calm down, but I still felt horrible.

'' Nothing is wrong, Ryan.''- I cursed in my mind.

'' Jess, we are connected, I know what you are feeling.''- I ran my fingers through my hair. –'' You are sad, angry and hurt. Please, talk to me.''

'' All right.''- She sighed. With her every word, I got more and more angry. That wolf did what?! How could he do that to his mate!

'' I don't believe this!''- I suddenly got the urge to kill Henry Williams. Every part of me wanted to watch him suffer. I was trying my best not to kill him every single time I knew Jess was with him. The werewolf was her mate too, and his death will hurt her, make her ill. I had to tolerate Henry only for her.

'''Ryan, please don't do anything. I will talk to him.''- But Jessica's pleas didn't convince me or cooled off my anger. After I ended our call, I left my office immediately and went to meet Williams .

 **Henry**

I locked my car near the bank and was just about to walk to the door, when someone grabbed me by the jacket.

'' Blake, as always a pleasure to meet you.''- I preferred to call Jessie's other mate by his last name. I could barely stand him, but I did for my mate. He wasn't so fond of me either. I had seen the looks he gives me, how cold his voice was.

'' How could you, Williams?''- Ryan punched me in the jaw, and I growled. My inner wolf wanted me to change into my beast form and tear that man into shreds. But it would hurt Jessie.-'' You left your own mate for some chick! ''- He tried to punch me again, but I blocked his attack and twisted his arm.

'' Nothing happened. Alisha was just in the town, and we only had a lunch together.''- Alisha was my ex, but we went on a separate ways. She became a flight attendant, I remained in here. We had agreed to break up, we both wanted different things. Alisha was a human, but she wasn't my mate. I wanted a family, children, a nice house with a garden. She- to travel, to party, to be free. Despite our differences we had separated without ugly fights, and remained friends. I was happy for her. She called me today, she was just in the town from a flight to Paris, and asked me if I want to see her. I didn't know how to tell this to Jessie, so I cancelled our lunch and went to see Alisha. I didn't love her anymore, I was certain of that. Alisha wasn't the one for me, I never felt that way with her, as I did with Jessie. This warm feeling, this peace, joy.

'' Like I believe you!''- The vampire freed his hand and bared his fangs. I blocked another attack.

'' I don't care! I only had lunch with her!''- The vampire was fast, but I was too. He pushed me against my car, and I hissed.

'' Williams, why did you do it?! Jessica is crying because of you!''- I had felt how my lunch with Alisha had affected my mate. She thought I didn't want her, or find her beautiful enough. Jessie was lovely, and she takes my breath away. I did something stupid, and I regret it.

'' I will talk to her! Leave me alone, Blake!''- I fixed my clothes. Then I said , walking to him.-'' I know she prefers you more.''- The jealousy was burning me up. I didn't want to share my girl, with another. –'' How fun you are, how she enjoys your company. How you make her smile. I know. ''- Every time I knew Jessica was with the vampire, I had felt her joy, and it was killing me. So foolishly I went out with Alisha to make Jessie jealous. But I was disgusted with myself after that.

'' Really?!''- Blake's eyes flashed in red, and he bared his fangs again.-'' If we have to be honest, you see her more, Williams. These lunches every day. I know she finds you charming, sweet . With your fascination in art, poetry and French cuisine. ''- The vampire pushed me off roughly.-'' Jessica is a wonderful girl, and I don't want you to hurt her. I won't kill you only because of her.''

 **Jessica**

I tied my hair as I walked outside. Kate and Abigail were ahead of me. I still felt like hell, after Henry lied to me, and went to have lunch with another woman. I knew it was childish to be so possessive of him, but he was my mate after all. I had his name on my thigh, I felt his every emotion. I was drawn to him, he had the effect of a teddy bear to me, so comforting and safe.

I hurried to catch up with my friends, when someone pulled me aside. My breath hitched, when I saw Henry. His hair was messy because of the wind, but it made him look irresistible.

'' I need to talk to you, Jessie. Please.''- His hand around my forearm was burning me. His hold was gentle, and the way his blue eyes were looking at me made me swallow. But I remembered what had happened and I freed my hand.

'' No! Leave me alone!''- I started to walk away, speeding my pace. But the werewolf got in front of me in a matter of a second. Henry and Ryan were incredibly fast, and still it amazed me. –'' Move!''- I tried to get past him, but he again blocked my way.

'' Not until you hear me out, Jessie!''- He grabbed my shoulders and I got angry how his touch melted me.

'' Who was she, Henry? Do this means so little to you?''- I was aware that this bond was difficult for him too. To find your other half, your destiny. The letters _**Henry**_ on my thigh were burning me. I sensed Ryan's anger, his mark burned too. I would have to call my other mate, to check if he is OK, how his case was going.

'' Of course not!''- He lifted my chin with his finger.-'' I did a terrible mistake. Alisha was my ex, and I shouldn't have agreed to meet her. Now we are friends, she is happy I found my mate. Her mother is a friend with mine, and I know I shouldn't ….''

'' You lied to me! You left me only a text, saying something was up!''- I pushed him off. I was jealous because some other woman had made him laugh. I knew Henry had loves before me. Ryan had plenty women too. They had their past, I had mine. I couldn't expect them to forget every woman they have been with, only because I had showed up in their lives.

'' I'm sorry, Jessie!''- He touched my cheek.-''I love our lunches, I love talking to you. What I did was awful and wrong. I don't know what came over me. I wanted to make you jealous, which is stupid and childish.''

'' And you succeeded, Henry. ''- I removed his hand. I looked away from his face.-'' Please, I need to be alone for a while.''- I took a deep breath and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryan**

I emptied my cup of coffee. I had to get back into the court room in a half an hour, and I was tired. I could barely sleep now. Jess was not feeling well, and it was affecting me too. Only because of that damned wolf, Henry Williams. The idiot that went on a lunch with another woman, and left his mate to suffer. I hated him!

Jess didn't need him. He could never give her what she needs. Henry Williams would bore her to death. I got to know more about him through Jess. Vampires couldn't read the minds of the werewolves. Not that I needed it to figure out that damned wolf. With his fancy shirts, scarves, and shiny shoes. Fluent in several languages, skillful cook. Passion for Arts, wines, and history. That wolf had traveled a lot, and to places Jess wanted to see. Paris, Rome, Vienna. He was a diver, and knew all about the corals. Jess had told me Williams had promised her to teach her how to dive. It made me sick. Why he had to be so perfect? He didn't even drink beer for God sakes! Only wine, and expensive, old ones. He only ate at nice restaurants, what a showoff. Williams had even cooked for my mate, and as much as it hurt me, he must be pretty good. Jess found Henry fascinating, smart, and loved him to teach her about life. I hated him.

My mate was in pain because of him. And for what? Some stupid jealousy? I was jealous too, but I won't ever do what he did. Jess was before any other woman. I knew her for a so little time, but I felt like I did for a whole life.

'' I will call him, Ryan.''- She sobbed, her head on my chest, as we laid on the sofa one night at my place. We had watched a movie, she was going to stay to sleep at my place. So far we hadn't slept together, it was too soon, I didn't want to pressure her. I wanted to take this slow as possible. She was under so much stress already.-''I can't stand it.''- I knew his absence was hurting her. Jessica was feeling weak, she had headaches, she was crying a lot. The mate needed his other half to soothe the pain. We had been bonded soon, and we still needed time to adjust to it. Jessica needed Henry. I had held her as she had thrown up, she did that a lot these days.

'' I know, Jess.''- I ran my fingers through her black hair, enjoying how smooth and good it smelt. I liked her shampoo, of strawberries.-'' But he is the one to beg for your forgiveness.''

'' I know what you must be thinking, Ryan.''- She lifted her head and my breath stopped when my eyes met her blue ones.-'' That I am too soft. But I feel his pain, and his suffering is killing me.''- She looked down.-'' I can't hate him, no matter how much I had tried. Henry is part of me.''- She gave a half smile.

'' And you are a part of me.''- I caressed her cheek. –'' As your mate, I don't want to see you hurt, Jess. But even I know that the longer you two are apart, the longer you will be weak. So do what you want.''- I smiled.-'' But I still don't like him. Not even a little.''- My teeth ached to rip his throat, but I had to restrain myself. For Jess.

'' Thank you, Ryan.''- My mate smiled and leaned forward. I met her lips and we kissed for the first time. It was sweet, and behind my closed eyelids I saw spark. The pull between me and Jess was glowing, and I felt such a joy. I hugged the girl.

 **# # #**

 **Henry**

I did the most idiotic thing ever. I deserved to be punished for everything that I did.

When my parents learned about my mate, they were so happy. My mother was thrilled that I will find love, that I won't be a bachelor. My other half was here, I will never be alone. So far no other woman could give me what I desperately needed. No other woman was my mate, no one could understand the wolf in me. Only one woman and I had hurt her. Why the hell I had done that?! What had gotten to me to choose another woman before my own mate?! I knew what, I thought ashamed as I rubbed my eyes. I was jealous and that ugly feeling got the best of me. I was so jealous that Jessie was seeing Blake, that cursed vampire, that I lost control. Blake, the bane of my existence. Ryan Blake, the only thing, standing between me and Jessica. If he wasn't around, we would have a nice, normal relationship. I wouldn't have to share my mate with that bloodsucker. My Jessie won't be thinking about him, won't be calling him, seeing him. She would be only mine. I hated Ryan Blake and every time I had to remind myself why he wasn't dead.

Ryan would only influence her in a bad way. He had a good job, but he was irresponsible. I got some vibes about him through Jessie, and I had used my powers to figure him out. Ryan Blake liked to party. A lot. I had seen through my wolf senses, wild nights in clubs, fast driving, lots of alcohol. Ryan Blake was the type of a person that would drag Jessie into dangerous life. He had quitted smoking, I saw many sleepless nights. Blake was definitely a party person, and I understood why Jessie enjoyed his company. He knew many jokes, he could make everyone laugh, he had unique charisma. He was my complete opposite and I hated him for that.

I was safe for her. I controlled my wolf side, I could turn whenever I wanted and for long I wanted. I didn't drink blood, or kill humans. I was safer than that blood sucking demon Blake. I was safer. I wanted to introduce Jessie to my pack, to my family, that were asking me so many questions about her. I wanted me and Jessica to have a real relationship, but I messed up. Real bad.

Jessie has been ignoring me for nearly two weeks and it was torture. My wolf side needed to see her, to know she was safe. I craved her scent of summer rain, spring, this unique fresh and screaming of life scent. My mate's scent. I needed to hug her, to kiss her for the first time. I had been afraid to kiss Jessica, because I feared I might scare her. I knew that this bond was difficult enough for her, even without me confusing her more. But I so longed to kiss her.

Jessie wasn't responding my texts in Facebook, and it was killing me. The rare times we had talked over the phone, her usually kind voice was now sad and hurt. Jessica refused to see me, but I could feel through our bond that she was in pain. She needed me, but stubbornly she was avoiding me. I was torturing myself too by looking at her photos on Facebook, shared music videos. My mate was very beautiful and I had acted like a complete jerk. A insanely jealous jerk, who hurt the most important girl in his life.

 _ **# # #**_

 **Jessica**

Men were the most awful thing ever. They make every woman's life a complete mess. They were capable of making a girl cry, break her dreams, and leave her empty inside. It hurt the most when the man that hurt you was your mate. Henry. Even thinking about him made my heart break. His curly hair, blue eyes, sweet smile. How polite he was, shy. The perfect gentleman. The wonderful dinner he had made for me on out first date. With the candle lights, roses, romantic music. How he had asked me on a dance yet. How safe I had felt in his arms, when we slow danced. And that man hurt me. He lied to me. He went on a lunch with another woman, only to make me jealous.

I so wished I could hate him, but I couldn't. My breath stopped even by seeing his photo on Facebook. I needed to feel his hand in mine, his soft voice. His absence was hurting me. I couldn't sleep at nights, I developed insomnia. Only having Ryan near had helped to sleep a little. I felt awful that my other mate served like a comforter, because of my other mate. I lost my appetite, and Ryan again helped me eat regularly.

Damn Henry and this bond! Damn this ache in my chest, because he was away! Damn that bonding mark on my thigh, that was constantly reminding me that I was missing my other half. A kind, and nice man, that I didn't know what to do with. I was jealous, hurt, sad, angry.

I locked the door of my room behind me. Today was an awful, long day. I wanted to take a bath, and watch some TV show. Nothing more.

'' Oh My God!''- I covered my mouth not to scream. Right there on my bed, was a big, black wolf. The animal lifted his blue eyes at me and his sad gaze burned me.-'' Henry.''- I gasped. I had never seen him as a wolf before, and he was beautiful. I had never feared wolves, they were magnificent creatures.-'' How did you get in here?''- I didn't dare move. I was torn between wanting to hug him, or to kick him out. The wolf jumped from the bed and approached me. The fur looked so soft, and I wanted to caress it. Then in the blink of an eye, the black wolf shifted into my werewolf mate, Henry Williams.

'' Through the window. You left it open, Jessie.''- Henry rose up and smiled at me. He looked good as ever.

'' Leave, I don't want to see you.''- My voice broke. I missed him so much. Now that he was here, I felt such peace. But he had lied to me.-'' Henry, I want you to leave.''- I took some steps back. I wanted to slap him, and in the same time to run and hug him. How could someone stay angry at his other half?

'' We need to talk, Jessie.''- Henry smiled the way I liked, and it hurt.

'' I don't want that.''- I crossed my arms. The werewolf's bonding mark hurt too, but I tried to ignore it.

'' Yes, you do.''- Henry was so close to me now, our bodies were touching.-'' I miss you, Jessica. I messed up a lot, but I want to make you forgive me. I will do anything. Just let me back into your life.''- His hand touched mine, and I shivered. –'' Please.''- He leaned forward and our lips touched. I tried to push him off, but despite my tries, I responded the kiss. I saw sparks and fire loomed inside of me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jessica's POV**_

I didn't want two mates, I didn't. I didn't needed such confusion and problem into my life. Being bonded to two so different from each other men was surely something no girl should face. I so wished I could turn back the time and prevent this from happening. But in the same time I didn't want. It would be so cruel for Ryan and Henry if they hadn't met me. They would had been forced to spent their lives without their mate. Ryan would live long enough, and it would kill him. Henry would eventually have married someone, have kids. But I wasn't sure if they would be really happy.

I was so confused and scared. No one had prepared me for this, no one. I wished there was a class in school that taught how to deal with being a mate to someone. How to react, how much to let them closer. And most importantly how to deal with two mates. Because I was so confused and I needed someone to tell me how to react. I so desperately needed that. I was a grown girl, but still I needed guidance.

'' I know you are scared, dear.''- My mother sat down next to me and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I adored her hot chocolates. I wasn't scared, I was terrified. The idea of my love life now could turn either for some romantic comedy, or a horror movie. Ryan and Henry hated each other, and I was stuck in the middle.

'' How to deal with them, mom?''- I sighed and rested my head on the back of the sofa. Ryan and Henry were two complete opposites. Ryan was fun, and he could make me laugh very easy. He was the type of a guy that could bring back the good mood to anyone. Yesterday I was angry, because I had to get up early in the morning for a lecture, and also my day had started bad. When I had ironed my jeans, I burned them, we were out of hot water. Plus the elevator wasn't working and I had to descend all six floors. All of these mixed with my hangover from last night had made me very angry. But when I got a call from Ryan, it made my day. Ryan had one of these voices, that could light up your mood just by hearing them. My mate wished me a good morning, and said he was waiting for me outside. My vampire mate had bought me a pancake with chocolate, banana and cream, and he gave it to me with a kiss on the cheek. My favorite type of a pancake from my favorite place. A simple gesture , but it made my day.

'' Honestly I don't know.''- My mother took very hard the fact her daughter was with two mates. Supernatural creatures. I knew she wanted a normal guy for me, but I wasn't a normal girl. I was special to two men.-'' What do you think of them, Jess?''- I was a little surprised from her question. What did I think?

'' Well, I …''- I bit my lips. Ryan's face came into my mind.-'' Ryan is fun, kind. I feel good with him.''- My vampire loved to party, he didn't hold back. He had skydived, surfed, he had taken lessons how to operate a plane. He was the type of a man that loved to take risks. He promised to take me on a camping, because I had shared with him I had never done that. Ryan had slept many night under the stars, he had traveled for a concert, he had swam in the sea at nights. My mate loved carting, and next week we will go together. –'' Ryan likes to live, mom.''- I smiled, my vampire mate was amazing. Then I thought of Henry.-'' Henry is calmer, sweet. I feel safe with him.''- Henry had some charm around him, it was easy to feel good with him. He wasn't as adventurous as Ryan, but I found him adorable. After our quarrel, my werewolf had tried to gain my attention again. He had sent bouquets, even love letters. Henry cooked for me and arranged the perfect romantic dinner. He had hired an musician too, and it was incredible. I still was angry with him, but I couldn't stop the thoughts about how sweet he was. –'' Henry is smart, he can be my support, mom.''- He had promised to teach my languages, also to help me with my lessons. He had given me some very good books, and I could listen him talk for hours. His voice could calm me very easy.-'' What do you think about them?''- My father didn't like the fact his daughter was a mate to a vampire, because they were the more dangerous creatures, although Ryan won't ever hurt me. Every time my vampire came to our home, my father got this cold look in his eyes, buy for my best he acted nice around him. As for Henry, my dad liked him more.

'' Well, I think they both are good guys.''- My mother caressed my hair.-'' Just they are struggling to adjust to this like you. They are not humans, and it must be harder to share you and not kill each other.''- I knew that. I had felt so many times the hate my mates had for each other, the cold bitter hate. It was hurting me too. I didn't want any of them to feel that. I didn't want them to fight for me.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Ryan's POV**_

I sank my fangs into one woman's neck and began feeding. One of my regular blood donors, Carla, a waitress from the bar next to my place. A good looking blond, with who I had a relationship for nearly two months. She was thrilled to be with a vampire, she had begged me to turn her. But I never did. Our relationship was short, we wanted different things. Carla loved my vampire side, she adored being fed from. I wondered if she ever saw the human in me, or just the strong immortal. I broke up with her, but I kept her like a donor, her blood was very good. I hadn't told Jess about Carla. I didn't love her, but my mate would think otherwise. Carla was just for blood, I didn't feel anything towards her. Nothing at all.

'' Come back to me, Ryan.''- Carla touched my cheek, but I backed away. –'' Please. I need you.''- I licked my lips to get rid of the blood. I wanted so bad to taste Jess's blood, but she wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready, although I wanted so badly to taste her. I didn't want Jessica to see the monster in me, or me to lose control. I feared so much.

'' You need the vampire me, Carla. This is why this between us never worked. I found my mate, and I want to be with her.''- Jessica was perfect for me, she was more than I had hoped for as my mate. –'' Here are your money.''- I took my wallet and handed her a 100 dollar bill. I always paid my blood donors.

'' I hope your mate can make you happy, Ryan.''- Carla hissed.-'' You know where to find me.''- I watched her leave my place. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my head. I needed to hear Jess's voice and I reached for the phone. –'' How are you, Jess?''- I smiled as she answered. I closed my eyes and through our bond I saw her lying on her bed in the dorms, and she was lovely. My heart skipped a beat. I was attracted to her, and I wanted another kiss.

'' Awesome.''- Her hair was wet, she had just washed it, and I could almost smell her shampoo. –'' And you?''- I laid down too.

'' Great. Hey, are you free this weekend?''- After her '' Yes'', I took a deep breath.-'' Because my parents want to invite us for the weekend in our villa, and I was wondering if you are free?''

'' Yes, of course I would come.''- I smiled and I wished I could have kissed her through the phone. Maybe I would tomorrow when I will pick her for dinner.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Henry's POV**_

I entered the store. I had a huge grocery list. I loved to shop, it didn't bore me .

I picked up one wine bottle, but I didn't like the brand . My family has a winery and I was proud Jessie liked our wine. The winery belonged to my grand- grandfather, and I enjoyed to make wine myself. I loved the smell, the taste, to create something.

I smiled. My mate would meet my family soon, my pack and I was nervous what they would think of her, and she of them. I hoped everything will go well.

'' Just my luck! You!''- I clenched my fists before turning around. Blake, the blood demon. The charming bad boy.-'' What are you doing in my neighborhood, Williams?''- The vampire crossed his arms.

'' If I knew, Blake that you live here, I would have never set a foot inside this store.''- I gave Jessie's other mate the same look he was giving me. Blake wore a leather jacket, a torn pair of jeans, and on top of his head they were sunglasses. I hated him.-'' And the last time I checked being in a store wasn't against the law.''- His green eyes flashed in red, and he got in front of me.

'' You are so lucky Jess is your mate, Williams.''- I rolled my eyes. This demon thought he was a match for me. What a joke! I could tear him into pieces.

'' You are the lucky one, Blake.''- I turned my back on him and continued on my way. I managed to avoid that leach for ten minutes, but we bumped into each other next to the ice creams. He tensed.

'' If I hadn't know any better, I think you were stalking me, Williams.''- That demon smirked and I really wanted to punch him.

'' More like you are getting in my way. I suggest if you see me again here tonight, don't talk to me. Pretend you don't know me.''- I walked pass him.

'' I so wished I didn't know you, wolf boy.''- That vampire said behind me. I counted to ten to calm down. If I had given up to my instincts Ryan Blake would be with a ripped out throat, and Jessie- in pain. He must be alive.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jessica's POV**_

I felt awful and after I splashed my face with some water, I finally looked myself in the mirror. I had slept badly the last night, and now the lack of sleep was making it harder for me to concentrate on today's lectures.

You should probably ask why I hadn't been able to get a good night sleep. No, it wasn't because I had gone somewhere to party and went home in the early hours. In fact I hadn't partied for days, and I so wished that was the reason. At least I would be the one to blame, not this stupid soul mate bond. As much as I liked Ryan and Henry's presence into my life, the side effects of the bond were really not enjoyable. I felt like missing a limb when one of them was away and it was so irritating! I wanted a normal relationship, not this awkward love triangle, which came with this soul bond.

I didn't sign up for sleepless nights because one of my mates was a vampire, a night creature, and sometimes his emotions kept me awake at nights too. I could feel Ryan's hunger for blood, how that thirst consumed him. I could see him if I close my eyes how he fed. I had expected the first time I would see Ryan drinking blood to be disgusted and scared. But there was something, which stopped me to be afraid. Maybe because it was my mate, not some other vampire. Maybe because I was fond of him, he didn't scare me like this. But still seeing Ryan, my Ryan, to act like the creature he was, was a bit sobering. When we were together, my vampire mate always tried to control his supernatural side, that feeling his hunger and seeing him feed was not exactly scary, but troubling. I had lots of sleepless nights because Ryan was consumed with bloodlust and was out, feeding. I could taste the blood myself, and that was the most terrifying part. The taste was metallic, and I wanted to vomit from it. But I hadn't told Ryan that, it would upset him. It would make my green-eyed man so angry at himself to know I had thrown up because through the bond I had felt his bloodlust, and for me, a simple human, it was unbearable. This craving, it had made me dizzy so many times. The pure adrenaline Ryan experienced after drinking blood had charged me with energy too.

Henry may not be out at nights to drink blood, but still through the bond he had created me a lot of trouble. Not that I would ever tell him that. I had felt how the inner beast in him wanted to be let out, to hurt Ryan, or just to unleash all the rage the werewolves were known for. In our history lessons it was told about huge massacres made by werewolves. People butchered and towns burnt to the ground. Many murders through the years. Girls devoured. I knew very well that werewolves could be very deadly, and my Henry wasn't an exception. As his mate I could control him somehow, not that I knew how. Often his mood changes were making it hard for me to concentrate. It had been full moon last night and Henry had been not himself. Usually he was calm, but last night he had let his inner wolf take over. I had a migraine from how strong his emotions were choking me. This need to run, be free, had kept me awake.

I hated these side effects of this whole mate thing. I hated that I had not only my feelings, but other two people's. It was driving me crazy. I won't ever exchange Ryan or Henry for anyone else, but it was really hard to keep up. I was only 20 years old, and my life was so messed up! I had two men, ready to kill each other for me, and I didn't want either of them dead. I was torn between my growing attachments to these so different from each other men. I had to deal not only with this love triangle, but this bond that made me feel every emotion, every bad or good feeling any of my mates had. And it was exhausting, and I was so tired sometimes. And I had to study, to have a social life. Only God knew how I was holding up.

I applied some lipstick on, and took a deep breath. I was in the mall, looking for clothes for the meeting with Ryan's parents. I had clothes of course, but I wanted to buy something new and good. I wanted them to like me.

'' Hey, sir, this is the ladies room!''- I yelled as one man barged in and shut the door behind him. The guy wore a leather jacket, and something in him made me feel frightened. There was something different in his eyes, and I froze. A vampire. The supernatural creatures looked like us, but if a person was careful enough and looked closely, he could tell the difference. And me being bonded with a vampire certainly helped me recognize them easier.

'' So you are Ryan's girl? A real doll.''- The vampire smiled and I saw his fangs.-'' My boss will be so happy.''- And before I could scream or call any of my mates in my mind, the stranger pinned me against the wall.-'' Don't scream.''- His eyes flashed in red, and I couldn't disobey, his compulsion rid of my will to fight. I nodded hissed.

'' You are in big trouble.''- The vampire laughed and stuck a syringe into my hand. Soon I began to get drowsy and the world disappeared.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Ryan's POV**_

I had called Jess two times by now, and still no answer. Her phone was ringing, so it wasn't turned off. Why wasn't she answering it?

I tried our bond, but still nothing. Complete blank. I couldn't feel her unique presence, see her smile or eyes. Like my mate had vanished.

My phone rang and I read unknown number. Cursing silently, I answered.

'' Hello, Ryan. We have missed you.''- I rubbed my eyes, fighting not to break something. Domenic, a person I thought and prayed I would never hear.

'' What the hell do you want and how the hell do you have my number?''- My fangs pierced my bottom lip.

'' I want to see you, me and the boys have missed you so much. Also there is someone here, who is dying to see you too.''- My heart skipped a beat.-'' A lovely young woman with your name, tattooed on her arm. Your mate. If you want to see her again, you know where to find us.''

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Henry's POV**_

Why Jessie wasn't answering her phone? I had been calling her, texting in Facebook, but she hadn't answered. My Jessie had never done that. She knew very well how worried I got when she didn't answer her phone. We had agreed on that- either if my mate was drunk, sick, need of help or simply wanted someone to talk to, she could always call me. My Jessie was my mate and her problems and cares were mine too.

I closed my eyes to reach her through the bond. But I couldn't, I felt only emptiness. Like Jessie had disappeared, or worse. I didn't even dare think of the word death, because it would kill me too. I won't be able to live if anything happened with Jessie.

I had no other choice, and I swallowed my pride and picked up the phone to call that leach, Blake. My lovely mate knew his number, and through her, I did too.

'' Is she with you?''- I asked after he picked up. I begged him to say yes. But the more I heard, the angrier I became.


	7. Chapter 7

**Henry's POV**

I still wondered how I hadn't broken my phone. I had barely restrained myself, and didn't throw it against the wall. My inner wolf wanted to break free, wanted death, and I barely kept on leash. And angry werewolf was a very powerful and scary thing. My father taught me how to control my anger and not let it take control of me, because people would die. I felt the rage rushing through my veins, literally burning me up inside. I wanted to change into my wolf form and kill Ryan Blake, but I couldn't do that without hurting Jessie too. And she was the most important thing to me.

When that vampire told me my mate was abducted and he was responsible, I wanted to rip his heart out from his chest. But unleashing my rage would mean pain for my lovely mate, and I would rather die myself than cause her pain. Blake got lucky he was bonded too to Jessica; otherwise he wouldn't be able to end the talk. All the time I had spent worrying for her, calling her, and to learn she was abducted! And by someone from Blake's past! I knew that vampire was bad for her! I knew she should be with me!

I rushed out from my apartment, still consumed with anger. I wanted to see Blake in person, look into his eyes, and ask how he could endanger his mate like this. I knew there was something about him!

I changed into a wolf, and ran to his place, it was faster this way. My human thoughts began to mix with the wolf's, and he wanted blood. The beast wanted blood from the one, responsible for endangering his mate. Jessica was my soul, and I, the beast, wanted revenge. I fought so hard to quench my killing impulses, reminding the wolf inside of me that Ryan Blake was also connected to Jessica, and he has to be fine. But it was so difficult not to slip into a murdering spree when I changed into my human form, and rang the vampire's doorbell. I would rather rip the door from its hinges, but I reminded myself to be calm.

'' Come in.''- Blake opened the door and let me in. Soon after he closed and locked the door behind me, I tried to punch him. The vampire managed to avoid my fist in the last moment, and my fist punched a hole in the wall. –'' I know I deserve that, but I doubt it will help us.''- The vampire avoided my next blow, but I kept on trying.

'' Us?! There is no us, Blake!''- My fist was bloody, but it would heal soon. I was panting hard. How could that vampire stand in front of me while my mate was abducted?-'' Tell me where Jessica is.''- I got him by surprise and my blow landed on his jaw. Ryan's eyes flashed in red, and he blocked my next punch.

'' You need me to find her.''- He twisted my arm, but I broke free and knocked him on the ground. –'' I want to save Jessica. We don't have to fight on this.''- He got up using his vampire speed, but he didn't attack me. I balled my fists, willing my inner beast to stay calm, but it was so hard.

'' You are the reason she is in this mess, Blake!''- I yelled and I saw regret and shame in his eyes.

'' I never knew this would happen!''- The vampire ran desperately a hand through his dark hair.-'' I thought I left my past behind me.''- His voice broke and he sat down on the floor. –'' I know you hate me, Williams, but believe me, I would never hurt Jessica!''- I saw tears in his green eyes. I sighed and sat down too.-'' I regret what I had done, but I never even dreamed that he would look for me. And use my mate to get what he wants.''- Ryan eyed me.-''I want her back as much as you do. Are you ready to leave our differences aside, even just for now, so we can save our girl?''- The dark-haired vampire offered me his hand.

'' Yes.''- I reached and we shook hands.-'' We can go back to hating each other later.''

 **# # #**

 **Jessica's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. I felt so dizzy, and I had to blink a couple of times to see clear. Moving my eyes hurt and I tried to sit down. The surrounding certainly didn't seem familiar. I was on some bed, and as I tried to get up, I hissed from the pain. My left hand was shackled to the bedpost and seeing the chain made my everything freeze. What had happened to me? Where exactly was I? I pulled the chain, but it looked very strong. I sobbed and I rested my head on the pillow. Ok, breathe and try to remember. I was in the bathroom, when someone came behind me. A vampire, who seemed to know me. Ryan's girl, he had called me. My vampire mate knew this man somehow, but form where? And what boss? Everything was a big mess in my head.

'' The princess is awake.''- I jumped when the door opened and two men entered. The one that had abducted me and another one. I had yanked the chain, and I had to clench my teeth, because it hurt. –'' I am sorry about the shackle but it's necessary, Jessica.''- The other one spoke. He was tall, muscular and I immediately felt like a sudden cold wind had gone through me. There was something in his brown eyes that scared me. The stranger had a long, tied on a ponytail hair, and was dressed in all black.

'' You know my name, but I don't yours.''- I said, and was surprised how brave I had been. That guy was a vampire too, but if he wanted me dead, I would be.

'' I am Dominic, my dear.''- The vampire bowed, and he smiled at me, probably hoping that would make me feel more relax. But his smile only reminded me of a shark's one. The look in his eyes was like a predator.-'' And this is Steve.''- He pointed at my abductor.

'' I know what you are.''- My voice trembled, but I did my best to sound more confident that I had felt. I felt some small presence of my mates in my mind, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't contact them.

'' And I know what you are.''- Dominic smiled and he walked to me.-'' And this will mean he will want you back.''- He caressed my cheek, but I turned my head, and he chuckled. I shot a scared look at the other vampire, wondering if they would drink from me.-'' I know what a mate is to a vampire, my dear, and you won't be harm. For now.''- The dark-haired vampire added with a smirk and I tried to get up and hit him.-'' Don't be a fool, Jessica.''- Dominic grabbed me by the throat, but he didn't squeezed. And yet his grip served as a warning.-'' The fact you are Ryan's mate is the only thing stopping me from tasting your blood, or letting my boys have fun with you.''- He let me go, and I pressed my back against the bedpost.

'' What do you want?''- My voice broke. Dominic smiled and lifted my chin with his finger.

'' I want Ryan back in my gang.''

 _ **# # #**_

 **Ryan's POV**

Luckily Williams followed me into the club without trying to hit me. Not that I didn't deserve his rage. I deserved it, and so much more.

'' You can't come in here.''- We had taken the stairs down to the basement, in which I knew Dominic held most of his meetings. One of his most preferable offices in this town. But we were stopped by one of his bodyguards, a vampire, which I hadn't seen before.

'' My name is Ryan Blake, and Dominic expects me.''- I balled my fists as I waited the bodyguard to call his boss. The vampire eyed Williams behind me after he ended the call.

'' You may come, but the wolf stays here.''- Henry growled behind me, and I managed to stop him from attacking the poor vampire.

'' There is no way I will remain here!''- His eyes were yellow, and I feared he would change.-'' Call your boss and tell him that Jessica is my mate too!''- The bodyguard called again, and after he handed the phone to me, I assured Dominic it was the truth.

Being here after so many years was strange. I wasn't the same person , and I was ashamed. But I had been young and foolish.

'' So nice to see you, Ryan!''- Dominic rose up from his chair and walked to us. The human girls at his feet eyed us, and I winced seeing the blood marks. Some vampires were doing drugs, others paying cards.-'' You have grown!''- My once mentor tried to hug me, but I backed away.

'' Where is she?''- I said through clenched teeth. If even a hair had fallen off her head, I would kill everyone around me.

'' What, no asking how I am?''- Dominic smiled.-'' I am hurt, Ryan, my boy.''- I regret ever meeting Dominic and his band of criminals. But I had been younger and I wanted adventures. It all started when I was in high school, and I wanted to be bad, to do something wrong. I had been to this club then, it had been the most popular in the town. One of my friends was doing drugs, and he knew Dominic, a powerful vampire, who had chosen this business to make money. My friend introduced me to Dominic, and the older vampire took me under his wing, promising me power and wealth. And for some time it had been great. I had become his protégé, he seemed to like me. Dominic didn't have kids, and he accepted me as his son. I had participated in most of his deals; I had blackmailed people, beaten some. I had robbed for Dominic. I had money, I felt powerful.

'' I am not your boy.''- I hissed. Yes, it had been good to feel on top of the world. But my parents found out and I began to argue with them about that. And one day I nearly died, when one deal went wrong. So I decided to end this before it got too late. I told Dominic I was out, and I left the town with my parents. I began to study Law, and managed to fix my life. I got out of this world of crime.

'' You are different now.''- Dominic smiled.-'' Do you know you put in jail one of my most loyal men? That made me so angry.''

'' If you want someone to hurt, let it be me. Release Jessica.''- Williams put a hand on my shoulder to prevent me from attacking my once mentor. Dominic looked at Henry.

'' Well, well, the little girl is more special than I had hoped. So you both will want her back.''- He chuckled.

'' I am one step from tearing your throat.''- Henry's eyes were yellow, and I could see his claws enlarging.

'' Then you won't see sweet Jessica again. Follow my rules, do what I ask, and she will be in your arms again.''


	8. Chapter 8

**Henry's POV**

Rules? What that vampire was talking about?! How could his voice be so calm, while I was burning inside from the need to kill him! I took one step forward and this time Blake dug his nails into my shoulder to prevent me from attacking.

'' I don't care what kind of a sick game you have planned for us, but if Jessie is hurt...''- I stopped; I was struggling not to change into a wolf and tear Dominic to pieces. The other vampires, probably his bodyguards surrounded us. I eyed them with a barely contained rage, I wanted everyone's death.

'' Your mate is fine, wolf.''- Dominic smiled and I clenched my fist, seeing his fangs. If that thing had touched my precious mate, he won't live to say another word. How could Blake have been in this criminal's band? The successful lawyer, the cat lover, Ryan Blake had been a criminal! I had barely believed my ears when he had told me about his past. About how young and foolish he had been, desperately seeking his place in the world. A wrong group of friends, a bad path and Jessie's future mate had been this mob lord's protégé. I was angry my mate was tied to such a man, but Blake had convinced me with tears in his eyes that his past was just that-past. The vampire had gone scared one night, when one deal went wrong and he nearly died. That made him leave Dominic and his money.

'' Prove it.''- The green-eyed's man hold on my shoulder didn't break, and I could feel how Blake was struggling too not to kill anything. I eyed him, and his natural green eyes were red, and if a look could kill Dominic would be dead like a million times.

'' Don't you trust me, Ryan?''- Dominic came closer and placed dramatically a hand over his heart.-'' After everything I did for you? After everything I gave you?''- Ryan growled and rushed forward, but I grabbed his forearm and yanked him back. Dominic's bodyguards have encircled us, and I didn't doubt they were ready to kill us. I didn't fear, I wanted to taste blood and get my hands dirty.

'' My time by your side was the most stupid thing I ever did!''- The dark-haired vampire bared his fangs.-'' I could have ended in jail because of you!''- The mob boss just smirked and came so close that he could touch us.

'' You were one of my best, Ryan.''- Dominic caressed his cheek but backed away quickly, before the younger's vampire's fist could hit him.-'' No, don't hurt them!''- The older vampire raised his hand and his guards backed away from us.-'' I have use of them.''- I stood right next to Jessie's other mate, wondering what to do. I wanted to torture everyone until they give up where my girl was, but I doubted it would work.

'' Before you say what you want from us, we need proof Jessica is alive and well.''- I said, even though I preferred to get the truth out with torture, a few torn limbs. If even a hair has fallen from my mate's lovely head, I didn't know what I would do. I haven't waited that long for my match just to lose her.

'' Of course.''- Dominic's smile became wider, as he pulled his phone.-'' For you, Ryan, my boy.''- His fingers dialed some numbers, and my heart was about to burst, when he started talking to someone called Steve. Ryan tensed up next to me, I could see how he was clenching and unclenching his fists. I have heard that vampires were as protective of their mates, as were the werewolves. Which meant Ryan wasn't planning to let go of Jessica without a fight, but that was for when she will be safe and this whole story will be behind us. We have to save our girl first, and then continue fighting for her.-'' Here is your sweetheart, boys!''- The mob boss approached us with the phone. I tried to grab it from his hands, but he just glared at me and told me not to touch it. The older vampire just held the phone before us.

'' Ryan! Henry!''- Jessica's face appeared on the little screen, and my heart skipped a beat. My lovely girl seemed all right, and I let out a sigh. Her black, curly hair was a bit messy, but there weren't bruises on her sweet face. The tears in her blue eyes made me angry again.-'' What's going on?''

'' It's my fault, Jess, it's my entire fault.''- Blake said so sadly, that for the first time I felt sorry for him. He had been young and confused. But he should have been honest with his mate, and told her about the dark parts of his past. The fact that Ryan had kept secrets from Jessie made me angry.-'' How are you?''

'' I have been better.''- Our girl tried to smile, but she couldn't. I saw how much she was afraid and I hated myself that I wasn't there to hold her.-'' Who is Dominic, Ryan?''- Blake looked so vulnerable, and I could imagine what it must be for him his mate to find out like this about his past.

'' I will explain everything, Jess, I promise.''- His eyes were green now, and his voice was calmer. Jessica made a movement and I saw her hand shackled to the bedpost. Fire loomed in my veins, but Dominic just lifted his eyebrows and whispered that I should better watch my tongue or else. I suppressed a growl, I didn't want to endanger my mate. I didn't doubt that Dominic would tell this Steve to do God knows what to my mate, if any of us hit him. But the desire to hurt the criminal was so strong.

'' Promise me you will be brave, Jessie.''- I managed to smile, to at least try to calm her.-'' Promise me.''- I longed to hold her in my arms and shield her from the world. But soon.

'' I will try, Henry.''- The blue-eyed girl wiped her tears with her free hand, and her sob broke my heart. –'' For you.''- My heart skipped a beat. I didn't care if she meant us with Blake, or just me. Her words were music to my ears and for a moment all I could do was to look at her and wish she was near.

'' I guess you have your proof, boys.''- Dominic said and ended the call.-'' Sweet, innocent, Jessica Scofield, is well. ''- He put the phone in his jacket's pocket.-'' So are you ready to hear my task?''

 **# # #**

 **Jessica's POV**

I wiped my tears and rested my head on the pillow. Seeing my mates shook me. I had never imagined I would want to see someone so much, like I did Henry and Ryan. My boys. My vampire and my werewolf. The ones I counted on to get me of this mess. But why I was taken and how that man knew Ryan? Dominic wished to bring Ryan back into his gang, so he must be some criminal. His brown eyes were so cold and his whole appearance radiated something deadly. Not only because he was a vampire, but Dominic had this dark, dangerous aura around himself. His eyes had seen death, and enjoyed it. But how my Ryan knew this man? What business my mate had with this vampire that had kidnapped me?

'' Don't exhaust your pretty little head.''- Steve eyed me from his place on the chair next to the bed.-'' I can answer your questions.''- I yanked the chain around my wrist again and stared at the ceiling.

'' I want to go the bathroom.''- I really needed to go; I feared I would throw up. I tried again to reach my mates, but my mind was so confused, and the link wasn't strong enough. There must have been something in that drug they used to sedate me; it was hard to reach Ryan or Henry. And I didn't have such problems before! Reaching them was as easy as blinking. But now the link between us was very thin.-'' Please.''- I needed to go to the toilet too.

'' If you try anything at all, princess, I won't hesitate to scar your pretty face.''- I nodded and Steve removed the shackle. This was it, I should have done something. Like kick him, hit and run away. But how? The vampires were at least 5 times stronger and quicker than humans, plus I doubted I would make it out from wherever I was now. –'' You think too loud, doll.''- Steve grabbed my forearm and pushed me to one door, after he opened it.-'' Hurry up.''- He closed it behind me.

I suppressed the urge to throw up, and just did my job. My hands were shaking as I washed them. I tried to stop my sobbing and trembling. I had promised Henry I will be brave, I owed them that. I didn't want them to think they were bonded to a weak, pathetic girl. No matter how afraid I was, I had to try to act tough.

'' Thank you.''- I said as my abductor pushed me to the bed, and I laid down again. Steve snorted as he shackled me. I didn't want to thank him, but I didn't want to anger him either. Whoever that vampire was, he and his boss knew my Ryan.-'' How do you know Ryan?''- I caught the bottle of water Steve threw my way, and eyed him after I drank some. It was hard to unwind the bottle cap with only one hand, but I did it. If Dominic and this guy here wanted me dead, I would be. But I was valuable, Ryan was valuable.

'' Your dear Ryan has worked for my boss for years.''- Steve chuckled and his grey eyes pierced me as he licked his teeth. I winced seeing his fangs.-'' His favorite, I might say. Dominic adored him as a son.'''- I heard what he was saying, but somehow it was heard to believe.-'' Ryan was very talented.''

'' What did he do for your boss?''- Dominic, that shark had considered my mate as his son? And for years?

'' Pretty much everything.''- Steve leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms.-'' Ryan was a good gambler, and I am sure he is still. Oh, he was amazing at cards, a pure talent. I taught him.''- My abductor smiled seeing my shock.-'' Yes, dear Ryan was amazing indeed. They loved him at the casinos.''- I rested my head on the pillow again after I left the bottle next to me.-'' Your Ryan loved to be on top of the world and Dominic gave him that chance. He helped my boss in the deals, he even arranged some himself. Drugs, girls, weapons, diamonds.''

'' Stop it!''- I yelled and Steve laughed. I refused to believe Ryan, my mate, had done such things. The man that made everything possible to make me laugh, had been a criminal?! It hurt so much.

'' But it's true, princess.''- The blow to my heart was almost physical. –''Dominic thought about leaving his empire to your Ryan. But then your prince got scared for his life, and abandoned us. Dominic was pissed that his protégé has become a lawyer and put one of his men behind bars.''- I stared unseeing at the ceiling. It all made sense, why would someone want to use me to get to Ryan. I wished I could hate my vampire mate for what I heard, but I couldn't. I was hurt, angry, but I couldn't hate him. Ryan was part of me, with his good and bad sides. I wanted to give him a chance to explain.

 **# # #**

 **Ryan's POV**

'' You can't expect me to kidnap a guy?!''- I yelled but stopped myself before attacking my once mentor. How I regretted ever choosing to be a part of his gang. How stupid and young I had been. The money then had been my goal, and I wanted more. My family was poor, and I didn't want to end up like my father, working for the rich. I wanted to be rich, to do something bad. I got tired of studying and thinking that this would help me have the life I wished. I had made new friends and meeting Dominic and him including me in his business was my dreams come true. I had come home with more money than my father earned for four months. I could afford better clothes, buy a car, and finally stop going to high school with the bus. I could buy whatever I wanted for me and my family. And still it wasn't enough. I easily got addicted to live so dangerously, to not care who I will hurt. Dominic had made me believe that was the life. Stealing, killing, blackmailing. How stupid I had been!

'' Why, Ryan? You think your little law career will fall apart because of this?''- My once mentor laughed.-'' Dear boy, if I wanted, I could ruin your chances in that field so many times.''- I clenched my fists.-'' The person I want you both to abduct owes me money.''- He eyed Henry, before focusing his attention on me.-'' What is the life of one stranger to the one of your mate?''

'' Fine, we will do it.''- I said, releasing a sigh. My fangs ached to rip his throat open, but I had to control. Dominic could hurt my Jess, and I would die before that to happen. How I had messed up with her? She will hate me after she finds out!

'' Good.''- Dominic smiled.-'' Here is the address.''- Henry eyed me. I knew the werewolf planned my death, but he had to wait.

 _ **# # #**_

'' There are so many good things that you can teach a person, Blake.'''- Williams didn't miss to tease me when were outside the house of Neal Cassidy, one of Dominic's personal accountants that apparently had stolen from him. Dominic always punished those that had dared to steal from him, and I pitied this Cassidy. But if he would bring me closer to releasing Jessica, then so be it.-'' Breaking into someone's home, kidnapping him, and then deliver to your past crime boss.''

'' Shut up, wolf!''- I growled, but that didn't scare him. Henry just crossed his arms and eyed the house before us.

'' I tolerate you only because of Jessica.''- Him mentioning her broke my heart. My mate would never forgive me my past mistakes. And I wanted her so!-'' So, Ryan, this is on your part of expertise. How are we going to kidnap this guy?''


	9. Chapter 9

**Jessica's POV**

I still stared at the ceiling, too tired to look away. All I had heard about my vampire mate had left me shaken so badly that I still found it hard to think clear. The guy I had tied my fate to, was this? A criminal's protégé, a criminal himself? And I never knew that, he never told me. Ryan never told me this about himself, and I was his mate, the other half of his soul. I felt so hurt that the vampire hadn't been honest with me .

'' What's the matter, princess?''- Steve's voice pulled me out of my sad thoughts back to the present. I eyed my abductor.-'' Can't believe the truth about your mate?''- He chuckled, and I so wished I was as strong as him. –'' I know it must be a real shock to you.''- Shock was nothing like what I felt. I felt completely wrecked.

'' Why are you so concern for me all of sudden?''- I was glad my voice didn't break and I could sound brave, even if I wasn't.

'' You seem like a nice girl, doll.''- Steve approached the bed, and I instinctively tried to move further. If only I wasn't chained to the stupid bed!-'' Just you don't have luck with men.''- He chuckled.

'' I know Ryan and he..''- Tears fogged my eyesight and I shook my head. I mustn't show weakness, not again.

'' You know part of him.''- Steve sat down on the chair and put hands under his head and leaned against the wall. – ''Yes, you two are mates, and the connection is really incredible. But there is a part of your Ryan, a darker one, which you don't know.''- He eyed me and sighed.-'' The part that enjoyed wrecking havoc and to be Dominic's favorite.''

I closed my eyes, hoping to wake up soon from this nightmare.

 _ **# # #**_

 **Ryan's POV**

I rubbed my eyes , trying to push aside the urge to hit that smug werewolf. Because Henry Williams was really trying to piss me off no matter that us arguing would be stupid. We needed to focus in bringing back Jess safe, not this. I hated Williams as much as he did me, but right now I had to control myself.

'' I'm not an expert in this.''- I eyed him, and I saw the smirk in his blue eyes. I knew the wolf was enjoying to see me wrecked, to learn I wasn't that perfect and nice. The wolf had only seen my good side, not my dark past, and it was pleasing him. Part of him was happy that I would argue with my mate about my past, my awful decisions. That would make Jessica fall easier into his awaiting arms. Over my dead body! –'' I really am not.''- I rubbed my neck nervously, because the thought what would my precious mate do when we would meet nearly froze my blood. She would be furious, and I didn't want that. I was ready to take all her insults, accusations, even if she would slap me. I was ready for all she could do in her anger. I wasn't prepared to let Jess walk out of my life, I didn't want to imagine it even in my darkest nightmares.

'' So you say, Blake, but I wonder.''- Williams placed his hands into the pockets of his expensive coat. I was certain it was made especially for him, I had heard my mate mention that once. What a snob!-'' What has my Jessie gotten herself into with you?''- My fangs immediately began to grow, and I barely stopped myself from attacking him.

'' Our Jessica. She is mine too.''- Henry's blue eyes glared at me with malice and he bit his lips, hearing my possessive tone. –'' What do you want me to say?! That I am sorry and angry beyond limits about what happened?''- I ran a hand through my hair and tried so hard to control myself. –'' Believe me, I hate myself more right now.''

'' All right.''- He smiled, but his eyes flashed in yellow for a second. The werewolves were as possessive and territorial with their mates as the vampires, and I knew the conflict between us would be huge, probably the hardest fight I had ever been into. But to be damned if I give up!-'' So, how are we going to do this again?''

I looked at the house again, and crossed my arms. It was a two-story building, and it was dark except one room that had just went dark. The fences were high, and without doubt with a security, dogs. Not that it could stop a creature like me.

'' Can't we just compel this Cassidy to come?''- Williams offered and for a minute I really thought about it. It would be much more easier, and without any trouble. I would just influence this mortal to come willingly with us, no harm done. We wouldn't have to break anything, or to hurt anyone. Nice and easy.

'' We could try.''- I shook my head and leaned my back against one tree.-'' I only wish it was this easy. ''- I punched lightly the tree, and the wolf eyed me.-'' We will be handing this guy to his death.''- Guilt began to build inside of me. Another person hurt because of me.

'' I don't like this either, but remember for who we are doing this.''- Henry looked the house with determination and crossed his arms. –'' Our girl needs to be safe, Blake.''- And in our arms. God, I had messed up pretty badly with her, and I feared that this could separate us. Jess was my better half, and I would surely die if she would leave me. I was a vampire, a strong creature, and I could endure a rejection from a mate at least for a while. Vampires could go crazy if being denied by their bond mate. Really crazy. I had heard cases of vampires so consumed with bloodlust that they had nearly wiped an entire village. Only because their mate didn't want them. I had seen one vampire, our distant relative who lit himself up on fire after his mate left him. I was terrified of this, but I was ready to endure it. I wasn't only sure for how long. I so feared of becoming a monster, and hurting Jessica or her family. If that happened I would ask my father to kill me, so I couldn't harm anyone. Dread filled me from these thoughts but I wouldn't try to keep Jess with me if she doesn't want me after this. I would accept my fate.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and with an aching heart I knew who would it be even before I had looked. Jess's mother. Henry exchanged glances with me, when his phone began to vibrate too. I answered with a heavy heart.

'' My daughter hasn't come home, and we are worried.''- I winced hearing the despair in her voice.-'' Jess isn't answering her phone and I thought she was with you.''- God, what would my mate's mother think of me? She would hate me and never let me near her child. And I got along well with her family considering the fact what I was, and this whole two mates thing. I wasn't sure if my lovely girl's parents preferred me more over Williams. I had always tried to act polite, to be myself. And now all I had accomplished, the little trust would disappear completely after my childish mistakes in the past.

'' I don't know how to say this, but …''- I could hide , hut I wanted to be honest. Look what happened only because I hadn't told Jess!-'' Your daughter is in trouble.''-I heard the wolf explain to our girl's father the same thing.-'' It happened because of me, because of what I have done years ago.''- I was so ashamed of my behavior back then. Money didn't solve everything, nor the rich lifestyle. I had been bad, enjoyed it so much, and it only got me in trouble.-'' I promise to explain everything , but not now. I will do everything to bring your daughter home.''- The hardest thing I had said so far, but I feared it won't be the last. The conversation about my past would be painful, and without doubt, it would make them so angry.

'' Ryan, what are you talking about?''- The woman's confused tone nearly broke my heart.

'' Please, I have to go.''- I gathered the courage to end the call. I hated myself. Williams had hang up too, and from the look he gave me he had trouble saying these words. But he didn't insult me, he just glared at me.

'' We both made a promise tonight, Blake.''- His eyes flashed in yellow.-'' So what do you say?''- I smiled.

 _ **# # #**_

 **Henry's POV**

If someone had told me I would be trying to break into someone's home to abduct him, so I could bring him to some criminal for a torture, I would think that this guy was insane. I don't do things like these! I have never been involved in crimes, and this now was a bit uncomfortable. But the fear for Jessie , my mate was bigger. I wanted her safe no matter what! And if I had to kill someone, then so be it. I didn't care about my job, my life, as long as my girl was unharmed.

'' Let's go.''- Blake looked at me, and in the blink of an eye was near the fences. I did the same. The wolf inside of me was barely controlling itself, I was holding him on a very tight leash. It wanted death, and to feel Jessie in his arms. I wanted the same. The vampire jumped and grabbed the edge of the fence and was on the other side of the wall. I followed him, and I saw how Ryan reached the house using his vampire speed. –'' I have to be invited.''- He cursed under his breath, and I felt bad about him that him being a vampire was sometimes a problem.

I heard a noise and turned around. Cassidy apparently had guard dogs that were running towards us. Their dog house was nearby and they must have heard us.

'' Calm down.''- I hissed, and my claws began to grow. My eyes must have changed their color because the dogs backed away. I growled and they ran away.-'' I will deal with this.''- I eyed Blake and moved my eyes to the window, which had been lit up just minutes ago. It was open and I could get in. I willed the beast in me to cool down, and I jumped.

Easily I got inside . The room looked like some office, or a library. Maybe where Neal Cassidy made his deals from. The chair, the laptop, the dozens documents on the desk. I smelt a human near the door and just as it opened , I grabbed the mortal in my arms. The man only had time to turn on the lights, when I pressed him against the wall. My claws dug in his forearms.

'' Are you Neal?''- I covered the mouth, just before the guy could scream. He looked at about forty years old, with ginger hair. He was definitely afraid as he nodded.-'' I need you to come with us.''- But I groaned as Neal kicked me in the knee, and I let him go.

'' He sent you for me.''- Cassidy backed away, seeing my claws.

'' I suggest you come quietly. No one has to get hurt.''- I was about to change into a wolf, and my words sounded like a howl. My inner beast demanded blood and fast, and it was hard to control.

'' Never.''- The accountant ran to the desk and opened it. I got to him fast, but he pointed a gun at me.-'' I don't care how many monsters will Dominic send for me.''- The ginger aimed for my heart.-'' I am not going to let him murder me.''- I could easily grab this ridiculous weapon and break it into two. It could only hurt me if it was with silver bullets.-'' Yes, it is.''- Cassidy smiled and answered , guessing correctly what I was thinking.-'' When you are dealing with vampires, wolf, you have to be prepared.''

'' Drop it, or your daughters will get hurt.''- I turned around, recognizing Blake's voice. The vampire stood at the door, holding the hand of one little girl, on about five years old maybe , and his other arm held one teen girl close to his chest.-'' Dear Julia was coming home from a date and was so kind to invite me.''- Ryan smiled and his fangs popped up.-'' As for this angel here, I found her sleeping.''

'' Sarah, Julia!''- Cassidy sobbed.

'' Blake.''- I said, warningly. I won't let the vampire hurt those kids.

'' Relax, they will be fine.''- The vampire's eyes were bright red now. –'' As long as their father comes with us.''


End file.
